harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Antonin Dolohov
Antonin Dolohov was one of the original Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort. He is described as having a "long, pale, twisted face" and as "burly", although not as large as the "huge" Thorfinn Rowle. Having defeated many talented wizards such as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Remus Lupin, Antonin Dolohov appears to be one of the most dangerous and skilled Death Eaters. First Wizarding War According to Igor Karkaroff, Dolohov tortured many Muggles and non-supporters of Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. He murdered Gideon and Fabian Prewett, the brothers of Molly Weasley née Prewett. He was only one participant in the act, though, since Mad-Eye Moody informed Harry Potter years later that it took five Death Eaters to kill the two wizards. After the fall of Voldemort in 1981, Dolohov was captured and sent to Azkaban prison for his crimes. Second Wizarding War In 1996, Dolohov, along with the Lestranges and several other Death Eater convicts, escaped Azkaban and rejoined Voldemort. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Dolohov badly injured Hermione Granger with an unnamed curse, despite being silenced by her earlier. He broke Neville Longbottom's wand and nose and cornered Harry Potter, but was momentarily distracted, giving Harry the chance to Body-Bind him. Dolohov recovered by the time several Order of the Phoenix members arrived, and defeated Alastor Moody in a duel. He then attacked Harry with the same spell he used on Hermione, but most of the harm was blocked by Harry's Shield Charm. He attempted to use it again when dueling with Sirius Black, but was incapacitated by Harry before he could follow through. Presumably, Dolohov was captured in the aftermath of the battle by Aurors and returned to Azkaban. However, he was again at large the next year, as he attended the Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor in the summer of 1997. Soon afterwards, he and fellow Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle attempted to ambush Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley in a café on Tottenham Court Road after they unwittingly triggered the Taboo curse on Voldemort's name. Following a short but destructive duel, Dolohov and Rowle were subdued and their memories were modified. It is implied that they were punished by Voldemort for this by being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. During the Battle of Hogwarts in May 1998, Dolohov was seen fighting against Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil. He also killed Remus Lupin in a duel. The nature of Remus's death is not revealed, but his body was peaceful-looking, suggesting that Dolohov used the Killing Curse or his own curse, as neither leaves visible marks. After Voldemort called a retreat and gave Harry Potter one hour to turn himself over, Dolohov and Yaxley stood guard in the Forbidden Forest. Harry followed them to the Death Eater camp to confront Voldemort. When the battle later resumed, Dolohov was defeated by Filius Flitwick, a former dueling champion. It is stated that he fell with a scream, making it unlikely that he was hit with the Killing Curse; however, it is possible he was killed in this encounter. Otherwise, he was presumably imprisoned in Azkaban once again. Behind the Scenes * Dolohov is the name of a minor character in War and Peace, by Leo Tolstoy. This Dolohov is brave but cruel and vindictive, though he is caring toward his mother and sisters. * Antonin is the French or Czech version of the name “Anthony”, which is derived from the Latin Antonius, the name of a prominent Roman family whose members included soldier and politician Mark Antony. Dolohov, Antonin Dolohov, Antonin Dolohov, Antonin